


under the moonlight, you see a sight (that almost stops your heart)

by milevenmirkwood



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Mileven, but it's what i hope will happen, eleven - Freeform, mike wheeler - Freeform, stranger things, this fic probably isn't accurate after the new trailer, tootsie rolls are disgusting as should be illegal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 15:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12368958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milevenmirkwood/pseuds/milevenmirkwood
Summary: But all that mattered now was that she was back. El was too preoccupied with the copious amounts of candy that he collected from trick-or-treating. She examined each sweet carefully, pausing for a moment to brush a stray hair from her face. The action made Mike’s heart ignite and his cheeks inflamed. He hadn’t realized he was staring and was thankful she hadn’t realized.





	under the moonlight, you see a sight (that almost stops your heart)

**Author's Note:**

> You guys less than two weeks! I wrote this a while ago and I've been waiting til closer to the premiere date to post but, I'm too excited to wait! I'll see you guys at the end!

Mike sighed in relief, finally glad to rid his friends and family for the night. Of course he couldn’t blame them for their excitement, but he past few hours had been chaotic and he was ready for downtime. He had the leftover pizza, his candy sitting in an old pillowcase and most importantly, El was back.

There she sat in the fort like she’d never been gone, but she was. It’d only been a year, but so much has changed.

But all that mattered now was that she was back. El was too preoccupied with the copious amounts of candy that he collected from trick-or-treating. She examined each sweet carefully, pausing for a moment to brush a stray hair from her face. The action made Mike’s heart ignite and his cheeks inflamed. He hadn’t realized he was staring and was thankful she hadn’t realized.

“Michael leave the door open.” his mother said sternly in front of God, Nancy and all his friends.

“Mom!” Mike said between gritted teeth.

His parents left with Will, Lucas, Max and Dustin trailing behind them.

“Yeah Mike. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” Dustin said with a toothless smile and wink.

The memory not so long ago also made his cheeks flame, but this time El looked at him with confusion and worry.

“Mike?” El said softly as always, the sound bringing a smile to his face.

“I’m fine El. Do you see any candy that looks good? Or we still have pizza, but I think it has olives on it.”

“Olives?”

“It’s a vegetable, I think, but some people don’t like them.”

El nodded reluctantly and Mike made his way over to the coffee table, grabbing a slice. He returned to El and handed her the plate before sitting in front of her. El looked at it questioningly.

“It’s a supreme pizza. It has cheese, bacon, peppers, onions, beef and olives.”

As Mike listed the toppings El’s eyes grew wider and wider, making Mike smile.

“Yeah it’s a lot, but that’s why they call it supreme!”

El hesitated before taking a bite. She paused before making a satisfied hum and taking another bite.

“Good?” Mike asked. “Pretty good.” El said with a mouthful of pizza and Mike smiled wider.

“Okay let’s see what candy we have. I’ll tell you the best ones.”

Mike spent the next hour explaining to El how king size candies were the most special and why Tootsie Rolls went in the trash. Neither realized how fast time went by until Mrs. Wheeler was standing at the top of the basement staircase.

“Michael it’s 11:00. Time for bed.”

“But mom it’s not even a school night! And El’s back!” he argued.

“Michael it’s been a long day. El will still be here in the morning and I’m sure she’s tired after all she’s been through.”

Right when Mike was about to argue back, El let out a huge yawn. Mike looked back at his mom, who stood with her arms crossed and a smug smile. Karen Wheeler walked away and Mike told El he’d be back before rushing up the stairs.

Mike found his mom in the kitchen putting away the candy the trick- or- treaters avoiding, which was mostly fruit snacks and granola bars.

“Hey mom-“

“No buts Michael.” his mother interrupted.

“No mom it’s not that. I was wondering if I could sleep wi-“ Mike cut himself off, realizing how that sentence was about to come out. “I was wondering if I could sleep in the basement.”

Karen Wheeler’s eyes nearly bulged out of her head.

“Absolutely not Michael. That is completely inappropriate.”

“Why?!” Mike argued even though he knew why.

“Because you two are teenagers and that will not happen underneath your father’s roof.”

“Mom come on! I… I’m not gonna try anything. Do you really think I’d do something like that?” Mike asked, slightly hurt.

“Of course not it’s just that… you’re a teenage boy and you’re going through feelings and urges-“

Mike cringing and covering his ears, interrupting her.

“Ugh mom please do not ever say that word again!”

Karen rolled her eyes and was about to speak when Nancy walked in.

“Nancy please tell mom that I won’t try anything with El if I sleep down in the basement.”

Nancy looked over at him and Mike was about to beg with his eyes, but she turned away from him before he could.

“Mom Mike would never. Yeah he’s a horny little thirteen year old, but El’s not just some girl. We saw how he’s been since she’s been gone. He wouldn’t just try to jump her bones. Plus even if he did try something she didn’t like, she could throw him across the room with a wave of her hand.” Nancy finished.

“She doesn’t even need to move her hand!” Mike said, sensing they were on the edge of changing their mother’s mind.

“Nancy did you find any of your old clothes in the attic?” Karen asked.

“Yeah I left them in living room.”

“Michael go brush your teeth and get ready for bed. Grab some blankets too. You know how cold it gets down there.” Karen said, finished with a small smile.

Mike beamed at her before circling the kitchen island to hug her. The two separated after a few moments and Karen left for the living room.

“Hey… thanks Nance.” Mike said.

Nancy smiled at him before leaning closer to him.

“Next time you kiss El, you might not want to slam your face into hers.” she whispered with a small smirk.

The gratitude quickly fell from Mike’s face. He and Nancy had grown closer in that year, Nancy losing Barb and Mike losing El, but there was no way he told Nancy about that.

“Wha-“ Mike started.

“El asked me when I was cleaning her up what a ‘Not Friend’ is. Smooth Mike.”

Mike was about to argue when his mother called from the living room.

“Now Michael! Before I change my mind.” she warned.

Mike gave Nancy a glare before making his way upstairs.

* * *

 

 

“I- uh I don’t think that’s a good idea El.” Mike said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

“Why?” El asked, genuinely confused.

“Well… were not supposed to cause… Nancy will explain it to you, but we just can’t. Plus if my mom saw us sleeping together- in the same area… in the fort she’d totally freak out.”

El looked down in disappointment and Mike’s heart ached at the sight.

“I… guess I can stay with you until you fall asleep.” Mike offered and El’s face lit up.

El scootched over to let Mike in. The two barley had any room to fit without touching, but as El leaned her head on Mike’s shoulder it was clear she didn’t mind the lack of space. Mike tried to calm his racing heart, unknowingly shaking his leg in nervousness.

“Mike?” El asked, noticing his anxiousness.

“Sorry El I just… I’m really happy you’re home. I just- can I tell you something?” Mike asked.

El nodded, frowning with concern.

“When my mom said that you’d still be here in the morning, I got to thinking… worrying that this is all just a dream and I’ll wake up like none of this happened. I really don’t want you to go again El. Please.” Mike said, head hanging to hide his tears.

El felt tears of her own form and with mysterious strength pulled him closer to wrap her arms around him. Mike wasted no time wrapping his arms around her, soaking her now curly thick brown hair. The two gripped each other almost as tightly as when they first saw each other again. Mike felt El pull away from him and was about to wipe his tears away when her lips met his suddenly.

It was gentler than when he kissed her, but just as magical. Mike’s heart soared throughout his chest and finally plummeted in happy chaos into his stomach. Panic then ran through him. What does he do next? This was only his second kiss and the first might as well be considered an assault. Hesitant, he did what he felt was right and pressed his lips harder against hers as if he iniated the kiss.

After what seemed like a delightful eternity, but was actually only a few seconds, El broke the kiss. As she gazed into his dark eyes, reddened with tears of mixed emotions, El unknowingly fell in love with him. If she told Mike her feelings, he couldn’t describe it. Love was indescribable, but magical.

“Promise.” El whispered, gripping Mike’s hand and laying back into the fort.

Mike followed her as their fingers were still interlocked. He wasn’t sure what to do, not wanting to make her uncomfortable. Mike felt his heart beat faster when El laid her head on top of his chest. Hesitantly, he wrapped an arm her. The two laid in a comfortable silence until Mike heard soft snores coming from El.

“Crap. El… hey El. Remember I can’t sleep with you- in the fort I mean…” Mike trailed off, watching El sleep adoringly.

Mike shrugged, relaxing into the fort. He didn’t care if his mom found him. Nothing could bring him down.

El’s alive and she’s back. She’s home.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm currently listening to Thriller ( as I get older I'm starting to appreciate older music more) and thoughtout the whole song I'm thinking of ST! I hope you guys liked this and believe me I'll be writing more ST and mileven fics as we get closer and closer to the premiere! 
> 
> If you liked this, feel free to leave a comment or kudos. 
> 
> Also if you want you can follow me on tumblr @milevenmirkwood


End file.
